The Future of Konoha
by Yonce'77
Summary: She decided on her own that she would take her fate in her own hands. Swearing on becoming stronger for her village, to better her clan, and prove to herself, she was to become Hokage. Along her journey for obtaining strength, she also gained life-long friends, and an unexpected bond between two certain Uchiha's. Her name will be revered all across the world, even after her death.
1. Chapter 1- Epiphany

**Hey y'all! So this is my very first story, and I sat on it for quite a while because I wasn't sure if I wanted to post it or not. I have so many great ideas for this story, and the reason that I published it was so that I could discipline myself and actually finish it. I am so used to starting things and not finishing it and I want to break out of that** **habit, especially before I go to college. Being that my goal is to complete this story, I ask you to not be shy, and get on a bih if needed to, when I haven't updated in a while. I'm always on my laptop, so I'll see it sooner or later. I welcome all reviews and criticism, without it I won't grow. So don't be scared to tell me if I misspelled a word, (which I doubt cause I got spellcheck on lock, lmao) or if my grammar is horrible. Also, I'd love if you give me some ideas or pointers for how you'd think the story should go. I have a real wild imagination, so I usually picture how I want the story or chapter to go before I write it. But that doesn't mean that it will always make sense. So after saying all of that, (I'm a gemini so ya know we love to talk, or type...whatever) I'll leave you to my humble story. I really hope you like it. If not, I'll live.**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto. I wish I did. Then I'd be rich and wouldn't have to endure another four years of school!

 **Chapter One** \- Epiphany

She was always overlooked. Thought of as weak. Doubted, sneered at, and ashamed of, by the people she loved. Maybe that's why she decided to do it. Become _stronger_. She found it ironic how her father wanted her to be this super strong and powerful heiress, yet never took the time needed to actually assure she'd be. Hyugas were graceful, traditional, gentle, (yeah right) yet lacked the patience necessary to watch a child overtime transition to a strong kunoichi. Eight was too old in their mind, to not already exhibit these talents that they so much as yearned for. So, eight-year-old Hinata was abandoned, and tossed aside. Because of her shy, kind, unthreatening nature, she was of no use for the Hyuga. She would not be the tool that they needed to control as the future heiress.

However, no matter how bad they wanted to strip Hinata of her title, and pass it down to her much more, 'powerful' and cavalier, younger sister, the Hyuga's were just too traditional for that. Thus, their plan, wait until Hinata is genin and starts taking missions, where they will organize a "kidnapping," and will be forced to assume her death and make Hanabi the heiress. While Hinata was a "pushover", her caring nature for everyone makes it harder to mold and control as their ruthless and greed-stricken tool. Hanabi, however bold, strives off of ego and attention and was most of all obedient to all orders. She was _perfect_! Willing to fight for what she and the council wanted. They knew it would work, and would make sure of it.

Little did they know, Hinata had her own plan. She was no more willing to be seen as useless. No more would she hold back during a spar, or an opinion to her elders, in this case, the Hyuga. She would still be the kind, caring Hinata. However, she realized, in order to protect her most precious people, and her home, she must be powerful, and more assertive. She must speak her mind, yet let her skills be the deciding factor. No more will she be overlooked, weak, doubted and ashamed of. She will be respected, strong, depended on and honored. Hinata Hyuga was going to be Hokage. She would be able to fix the Hyuga clan, protect all of Konoha, and prove to _herself,_ that she is capable.

She knew that she'd need a great deal of help though. She planned on reading on the Byakugan and learning all of its abilities and training vigorously to perfect her family's dojutsu, and style of fighting. Then she was going to seek help from some of Konoha's best shinobi; Hatake Kakashi, and the Third Hokage. She thought this would be a great start. She heard about the great copy nin, Kakashi, the son of the great White Fang. He copied over hundreds of jutsus, thanks to his Sharingan, and was an Anbu at only 13. He was strong, and though he intimidated her a little, (he sent every genin he was assigned to back to the academy!) she knew he was a vital piece in her goal, and she was going to prove to him she was worthy of his help. Before this however, she was going to seek out the Third. He was kind, and wise, and not to forget powerful, and she needed his help.

Getting up from her place in the grass of the Hyuga gardens, she began to walk towards the main entrance of the compound. Walking with her head held high, and fire in her eyes, something that just wasn't Hinata. Ko, one of her bodyguards sensed something was wrong. Yet, he was pleasantly intrigued at this 'new' Hinata, that he'd always hoped she'd become.

"Hinata-sama." He said, catching up to her.

Hearing her name, she turned around and looked at her bodyguard Ko. Wearing his usual shinobi uniform of navy blue shirt and pants, and green vest, he stared down at her curiously. Realizing his curiosity stemmed from her new determinative aura, she realized this was her first test. Would she fail at her newfound willpower, and avert her gaze and stammer her reply? No. She will look him in the eyes, hers reflecting confidence, and speak in an audible and steady tone, discerning that she believed what she was saying.

"Hai, Ko-san." She said staring into his lavender orbs.

To say he was shocked was an understatement. Never in the eight years of which he watched over Hinata did he see so much purpose and moxie in her eyes. Nor the confidence in her voice, which she usually lacked, and almost always sounded unsure. He was proud to say the least, and hope that this was no phase, but something he and all of Konoha will have to get used to. Especially the Hyuga clan. Smiling down at her, he asked, "Where are you headed?"

"To see Hokage-sama." She said.

"Would you allow me to accompany you, Hinata-sama?"

"Sure, though I'd like to speak to him, privately, Ko-san."

His shock now being smacked onto to his face, then as quickly and it came, was replaced with indifference and a twinkle of humor, (schooling one's emotion was a talent that most Hyuga's possessed) he replied, "yes, now let's get going."

Both now facing the gates of the Hyuga entrance, they walk with a purpose and new beginning. Ko's purpose being, finding out just what struck this change in Hinata, and how to show his appreciation.

When they arrived at the Hokage Tower, Hinata turned to Ko and smiled. "Thank you, Ko-san, you can wait for me down here."

"Hai hinata-sama. I'll be waiting when you're done."

Smiling once more and bowing her head, she walked into the Hokage tower with resolution, and walked in as a new person.

.

~OoO~

Genma, bored out of his mind, twirled the senbon in his mouth to pass the time of yet another boring shift guarding the Hokage, when the strangest thing happened. A Hyuga girl, no older than eight—began walking towards him, by herself. As he got a better look, he realized that it was none other than the heiress herself, and she looked like she meant business. He didn't know if it was the lack of entertainment going on or what, but he was definitely intrigued.

"Excuse me sir." The blunette said, getting him out of his reverie. "I'd like to speak to Hokage-sama."

Genma bent down on one knee to be eye level to the young heiress, 'yeah she definitely meant business' he thought. "What is it that you want with Hokage-sama, kiddo?" He asked ruffling her midnight blue locks.

"It's…personal. But it's also very important."

"Hm, okay, stay right here and wait. I'll let him know he has a visitor…"

"Hinata. Hinata Hyuga."

"Yes Hinata-chan. Stay right here."

Genma proceeded to the Hokage's door and knocked twice, waiting for the third to allow him entrance. After hearing a cough, no doubt from Hokage-sama releasing his pipe from his mouth, he heard a raspy, "Enter" and walked into the third's office.

Genma bowed and muttered a "Hokage-sama."

"Ah, Genma is something wrong? Is Naruto causing trouble again? I swear I don't know what I'm going to do what that boy." Sarutobi said, thinking about just what kind of prank the blonde boy pulled this time.

"Actually no, Hokage-sama. It has to do with the heiress of the Hyuga clan. She would like to speak with you, said it was private but important." Genma answered swishing the senbon around his mouth as he spoke.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Hai."

'Hmm' he thought putting his pipe in his mouth and puffin out smoke before he said, "Well we don't want to leave little Hinata-chan waiting, do we? Allow her in."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," was his reply before turning to open the door and allow Hinata in and then exiting out himself to return to his normal position outside of the office.

When Hinata entered, any nervousness she might've been feeling all vanished, once she saw the genuine smile of the third, upon her entrance. After she bowed, the third caught her eyes and said, "Hinata-chan, how are you, long time no see."

"I am fine Hokage-sama, and you?"

A bit taken aback at her non-stutter and hesitance, and undoubtedly confidence before smiling once more at the future of Konoha, he replied, "I am as fine as an old man like me can be, Hinata-chan. Now what was this private, yet important matter that you had to discuss with me?" Looking straight into the eyes of the young soon-to-be kunoichi in front of him, and feeling a sense of familiarity and pride at that will of fire in her eyes, he waited for her anxious and astonishing reply.

"I want to become stronger, Hokage-sama. My dream is to protect all of Konoha and change my clan for the better. I plan on achieving this by becoming Hokage. However, I know that you must be physically, mentally and emotionally powerful in order to have such a responsibility. That is why I come to you to ask for your help in my journey. Because I-I lacked confidence, I allowed myself to be weak, and I no longer want to be that person anymore. I want to prove to everyone, and most of all _myself_ , that I am strong. Strong enough that a whole village of people will depend on me to protect them. I ask you for your help, however with or without it, I will still achieve my dreams, because I will never give up. That's my ninja way."

Now Hiruzen has lived a long, very long life. He's seen many things, including two great shinobi wars, so not much has surprised him. However, this all changed a few seconds ago after hearing little Hinata's monologue. He was flabbergasted at this little eight-year-old girl, staring at him with so much passion in her eyes that he couldn't help the large, genuine smile spread across his face. How could he deny Konoha's future of her fervent, unyielding request? No, he wouldn't, he was going to assure that her dream came true. Chuckling to himself, 'looks like you've got competition, Naruto.'


	2. Chapter 2- Focus

Chapter Two – Focus

To say she was shocked at the how eager the Hokage was willing to assist her in her dream was simply putting it, _delicately_. However, she took this opportunity to rapture in this very first step towards her goal. This was just the beginning, and she was going to prove to him that she was worthy of his help. She stared at the four faces on the Hokage monument with content, and anticipated that someday her face was going to be carved into the mountain, and she would come right back to this very spot she was standing in to reminisce about where it all began.

Walking thoughtfully towards the direction of her home, she recalled the last two months with Sarutobi-sensei. He was patient, kind and encouraging when it took her some time to perfect a task, yet he was also intimidating in that his belief in her would not allow her to fail. She knew that he trusted in her to accomplish everything she dreamed of, and she also knew of his disappointment he'd have if she gave up. And that was her motivation. After living all of her life of not having anyone believe in her until now, she wasn't going to lose this light that enabled her to smile throughout the pain, and proved the source of her pain wrong.

When Hiruzen first started training Hinata, he knew that she was not weak at all. It was that she doubted her strength because of what she was conditioned to believe, which was contrary to the truth. She was altruistic by nature, never wanting to purposely hurt her loved ones, thus, she held back during many if not all of her sparring's with her younger sister Hanabi. Hiruzen couldn't believe that Hiashi couldn't see it, or rather he did know, but looked down upon her caring nature. Either way, he disapproved and he held a soft spot for the young girl who didn't know her worth, because it was taken away from her through cruel words and unconventional actions. He remembered of their training last week, when she showed him that she was truly invested in her dream, and was unwilling to give it up.

 _"Hinata-chan." A raspy voice called out to the young hyuga in the middle of her practicing her Kunai and shuriken training, in which she already mastered a month ago. She looked up at the hokage, her new sensei and 'friend.' She smiled at the thought, Sarutobi-sensei was her first friend. If she were anyone else, she would rub it in their face of how she was friends with the Hokage, the strongest shinobi in their village. However, if she learned anything from her sensei, it was that humbleness was a ninja's best friend. A humble ninja was a deadly one, when someone would underestimate their demureness and confuse it with pure weakness, you would already have the upper hand. Thus, more than likely, insuring your victory. As you can see, Hinata didn't just take her sensei's advice for the battlefield, and that was something he admired her for._

 _"Hai, sensei."_

 _"Your progress has pleased me greatly, and also your perseverance to improve even after you have already succeeded." She blushed at his praise, something she obviously wasn't used to, and then schooled her features into a small smirk as she waited to hear what he had to say next. "Therefore, we will move onto our next set of training, chakra control." She gasped out of excitement. "Now I know, you being a hyuga, you know a bit about chakra and how it is used, am I right?"_

 _"Yes sensei, being that I can see chakra with my byakugan, I was taught to look at my own chakra signature and figure out how to release it."_

 _Hiruzen nodded in approval. "I see. Now Hinata-chan, do you see that tree over there?" He said pointing to a large oak tree, standing about 70 feet tall. She nodded. "I want you to walk to the top of that tree. And oh, you have until sundown." Hinata sweat dropped at this. How the heck was she going to walk up that tree? Then it hit her. Sarutobi sensei just asked her if she knew about chakra, so it obviously has something to do with walking up this tree._

 _Hiruzen watched her as she just registered what he said and began to come up with a solution to her little, 'problem.' He forgot how good it felt to have a student again. Now that he was Hokage, most of his time was filled with looking over paperwork and handing out missions. Although he loved and felt honored being the hokage, he always missed being on the frontlines and passing on wisdom to the future of Konoha. He just couldn't wait to see how strong Hinata was going to be in just a few years, he knew she was destined for greatness. He did train the three great sannin after all. But he also knew that he strength wasn't going to come from his training alone. She found her reasons for becoming a great shinobi, and frankly that's all one needed._

 _"Ok sensei, I won't let you down." She said as she sat down Indian style and closed her eyes, as she began to meditate and focus on building up her chakra. After a few minutes, she activated her byakugan, eyes still closed, and began to analyze her chakra network. Feeling like she's conjured just enough chakra, she opened her eyes and stood up, then grabbed a kunai out of her pouch, and began running towards the tree. Focusing some chakra towards her feet, she began running up the tree. Just as she was nearly 10 ft. up, she began to slide. Before she fell, she slashed a line on the tree, indicating where she reached. Jumping down back to the ground, Hiruzen had a smirk on his face._

 _"I'm very pleased Hinata-chan. You managed to grasp the basics of being able to mold chakra into your feet and walk up the tree. And in 10 minutes no less. However, the problem is you're thinking about it too much. When you walk regularly do you think about it, or does it just come naturally to you?_

 _"It comes naturally sensei."_

 _"Exactly, that is how it must be when walking up a tree, or on water." She gasped. She will soon be able to walk on water also? Now she began to really ponder on what Sarutobi sensei said. He was right, once she was able to learn how to walk, it came naturally to her. She doesn't think before she takes a step, she just does. That is what she must apply when doing this. "Hinata-chan, a quick but useful tip. Using too much chakra will cause you to damage the tree bark, and thus you will lose balance. Same as with using too little, you won't have a firm hold on the tree, so you will slip off. Focus the right amount of chakra towards the sole of your feet, and you will see."_

 _Dwelling on his words, Hinata began to focus. 'FOCUS.' She thought, closing her eyes to concentrate on the chakra flowing towards her feet._

 _After many trials, and many marks further and further on the tree, she finally made it on top of the tree. With just an hour before sundown. Coming down from the tree, sweaty and exhausted, she couldn't help but smile at her accomplishment._

 _"As expected of you Hinata-chan." He nodded towards her. "Come, let us get some cinnamon rolls. I know you must be hungry." A wide grin was brought to her face from the mention of her favorite cinnamony sweet Sarurobi sensei was so good to her, she didn't know what she would do or who'd she be without his kindness. "Hai, I am. Let's hurry sensei, we don't want them to close before we get there." Hiruzen chuckled at her eagerness. He'll miss this innocence one she'd grow up. He secretly wished that the ninja world didn't cause so much pressure, and take away so much purity at such a young age. Moments like these with Hinata, or ramen meals with Naruto made him hold on to this wish, and it also solidified it._

Hiruzen smiled at the memory. He sure couldn't wait to see the future of Konoha, if Kami so much as let him live that long. Until then, he would assure that it will be a good and powerful one.


	3. Chapter 3- A Friend?

**Ok, so first let me say, thank you so much to the three reviewers, Hina Quack, hinatayvonne and Kumikara, who also happen to be my very first! Thank you so much for your kind words. Please know that after reading you guy's reviews, I decided to get my lazy ass up at 11:58 p.m. to write this next chapter. I didn't know I'd get viewers or reviews soon, so here is my gratitude. I also want to thank everyone who has read my story so far. And please, if you have any ideas or criticism, don't hesitate to share them. I'm always looking forward to improving, and I know how it feels to be a reader of fanfiction, and the frustrations that comes with it. So, without further Ado, I hope you like this chapter, and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3 – A friend?**

Flowers were always an enigma to Hinata. Flowers themselves wasn't a mystery to her, the thing that truly puzzled her was how something so beautiful, so pure, so precious and living was often very much ignored. From the various colors, fragrances, meanings, and sometimes healing prowess's flowers emanated, she frequently pondered why they were so unappreciated. Many shinobi tossed aside things that they felt were useless, many even considering flowers to be in that pile. It was very hypocritical in her eight-year-old mind. You'd give them to your lover, a friend if they were sick, on a grave for the deceased, or you'd heal someone with it. This being just the bare minimum of what she concluded flowers to do. So, flowers were indeed useful. But why didn't her father think that way?

Ever since her mother died, she had this tradition of going out to the hyuga garden and just taking in everything. From the scents, to the colors, each time keeping track of how they'd grown overtime. This process allowed her to grow more patience. Having to wait overtime, and care for something until it blooms into something on its own was cherubic for her. Caring for something so small, and helpless to the world around it, made her feel important. Her mother taught her the importance of being empathetic to nature around her. 'After all, without the herbs, minerals, air and water provided to us by nature, there will be no us,' her mom used to say in that encouraging yet sweet, wise voice. Her mother was very smart after all. While she wouldn't be considered a genius in shinobi standards, she definitely knew the paramount ways of the world, in which we are all connected, living and breathing things.

Hinata missed her mother so much, and this was the only way for her to bond with her spirit, from her memories and wise words, while tending to their garden. Hiashi made sure to successfully remove all traces from her mother from the compound. She certainly felt it was futile though. While a picture of them smiling with frosting on her cheeks was nice, it never made her remember or forget her mother any more or less. She did feel bad for her sister though, as young as Hanabi was when their mother passed, she was sure that she barely remembered her, much less how she looked like. It was such a shame. Her mother was _beautiful_. With long dark purple locs, the same exact color of hers, creamy tan skin, big lavender tinted eyes that held so much love and understanding, full rosy pink lips, sharp high cheekbones and a thin upturned nose, now that she thought about it, beautiful was definitely undeserving in comparison to her mother's looks. Hinata often wondered if she would be as gorgeous as her mom had been. Before her training with Sarutobi sensei, whenever she had thoughts like these, she'd quickly dispel them with the claim of how she will never be pretty enough, much less as beautiful as her mother. She'd often compare herself to the other girls in the academy and tear herself down. Especially when thinking of a certain adorable pink haired kunoichi who gained the affections of her crush, Naruto. While she'd be thinking mindlessly about Naruto, and their future together, he'd announce proudly his love for Sakura. Now little Hinata didn't have it in her heart to be jealous, instead she internalized the feelings on herself for not being pretty enough or strong enough to get his attention. Now that she thought about it though, she hadn't thought of Naruto that much lately, rarely even.

Before, he was her strength and motivation to become the best that she can be, from seeing his own perseverance of never giving up. However, now that she'd found her own direct motivation, she no longer needed to silently hold on to him. She suddenly realized that her feelings for him was pure admiration, and kiddie love from him being her knight and shining armor that cold winter day. Now, talking to him didn't seem so frightening, nor did she think about madly blushing and fainting in his presence. She would become his friend, after all, he needed one just like she did, and she would gladly fill the place. Hinata couldn't possibly be on bad terms with the soon-to-be, actually later than sooner, runner up for Hokage. 'Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'll be the strength to you, that you were for me.'

~OoO~

"Hinata", came the stern voice that she grew to dread hearing. It was the voice of Hyuga Hiashi, the leader of the Hyuga clan, and further down the list, Hinata's father.

"Yes, father?" Hinata replied, turning to stare at her father's emotionless pale eyes, across the table.

"I see you have improved in your training. Though, I am still not confident in your abilities. I expect more from you in the future. It is almost time for you to head to the academy. Dismissed." And just like that he got up from his seat at the table, and proceeded to his office. 'Why the hell would he dismiss me and then leave, himself? Ugh, if he thought he could ruin my day, then father is not as smart as he leads on.' You see while Hinata has done more than just, 'improve' in her training, she has kept a fairly great amount hidden from her father and the elders. Hinata knew if they'd seen how much progress she made, and how strong she truly became in just a few months, they'd take into account into how strong she'd be in a couple years, and will start to get ideas. Hinata accepted the fate that she wouldn't be heiress. While most thought it will be more logical to stay as the heiress in order to change her clan, they certainly did not know the Hyuga elders. While it is true that you lead the clan, it is definitely to an extent. She'd seen how overbearing and difficult the elders could be when they disagreed on something her father believed in. So, she knew she would have a very hard time doing what needed to be done to fix this godforsaken clan. At least as Hokage, who would also have happened to be a Hyuga, she would have more influence, and the right to dabble in clan business seeing as though she was born and bred from that very clan itself.

Getting up from the table, she pushed in her chair and began to walk towards the door. Kneeling down to put on her sandals, she instinctively reached up to the coat rack to put on her jacket. Looking up at her hand caressing the fabric, she remembered just how irritating it was to wear while training. Letting the jacket fall between her fingers, she glanced at it proudly hanging up, before heading out towards the academy.

Walking down the familiar path, she remembered what Iruka-sensei said to the class yesterday. _"Be sure to practice your Kunai and Shuriken throwing, because that is what we will be doing tomorrow."_ She was so excited. Hinata was finally going to be able to show off her new skills to the people that mattered, her comrades. Sarutobi sensei had told her she had mastered this training, and wanting to impress him even more, she began practicing on her own to send chakra through her weapons, to make the force and damage much deadlier. Of course, she'd rather just have to throw it through dummies all day, than actually people, however even she knew, that as a shinobi, this will almost never be the case. Setting these thoughts aside, she actually reveled on the fact that she felt very confident, and no one was going to ruin her mood.

As she kept walking, just a short distance away from her destination, from the corner of her eye, she spotted the quiet, dark haired shinobi. Uchiha Sasuke. It's been almost five months since the Uchiha Massacre and the once energetic Uchiha she remembered, was now an isolated, lonely boy. She felt bad for Sasuke, with no family around at all, all because of none other than his older brother Uchiha Itachi. She shivered at the thought of him. Hinata knew she wasn't supposed to know this information at all, seeing as none of the other kids in the academy knew or talked about it. She'd heard her father and the elders discussing it one night when she came back in late from training. Hearing about a clan being wiped out in one night, singlehandedly by someone just five years her senior, frightened her to the core. It hit her even more knowing that one of her classmates, who although she didn't know very well, was going to have to live the rest of his life without a family. No one deserved that.

Hinata wanted to so bad, comfort him in any possible way, smile at him reassuringly, or squeeze his hand to let him know that she was there for him. However, her meek nature wouldn't allow her to. Now though, she was different. She was more confident, and she wasn't afraid of anything. Even of a brooding Uchiha, who, might or might not set her on fire with his Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. She sweat dropped at this. Hopefully Sasuke wouldn't take it that far. She wasn't one of his fangirls after all, and he didn't even do that to them. Taking a deep breath, and then releasing it, she slowly yet confidently walked up to the Uchiha until she was in perfect synch with him.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." Hinata said smiling a warm smile at the young Uchiha.

"Hn." Sasuke peeped from the corner of his eye, the shy hyuga heiress. Damn it! She'd better not be one of his fangirls. He was relieved that at least someone in his class didn't drool over him. He often seen her peeking in on the dobe every now and again the same way his fangirls looked at him. Only she was more discrete, and there was definitely something in her eyes that he couldn't put his finger on. Being so wrapped up in the thoughts of the intentions of the Hyuga girl, he almost missed her change in attitude. There was no stutter, or quiver in her voice, blush on her cheeks, and she was looking straight at him, and not down on the ground. 'Hn, this might be interesting, I wonder what she wants.'

"Are you excited for our shruriken throwing today? Iruka-Sensei says he wants to see how much we have been practicing." She said, getting excited again that she'd be able to show off her skills.

"I'm not…interested." Little Sasuke said looking away. He was not going to be tricked again this time.

"Ehhh?" Hinata almost screeched. What was he talking about? All she was asking him was if he was excited to do weapon training today.

"I know what you're trying to do, and it won't work. Ino did the same thing trying to make conversation about ninjutsu, and then she attacked me trying to kiss me."

After a few moments of silence Hinata began to giggle, which eventual led to a fit of giggles before turning into a full-blown laugh. "Sasuke-Kun * **between giggles*** I don't * **wipes tear*** l-like you in th- * **laugh*** that way." As Hinata calmed down her laugh, it was now Sasuke's turn to be shocked. 'She-she doesn't like me that way? Hn why should I care. I've got enough annoying fangirls anyway, one less banshee is all I need.' Though he couldn't help getting offended at being laughed in his face and being 'rejected' if you may call it.

"Hn. That's right, you're in love with that dobe Naruto." He said with a slight blush on his cheeks, still not recovered from the events that happened just a few moments ago.

"Nani? Where'd you get that from? I am not in love with Naruto-kun." Hinata pouted.

"You're always following him, and blushing when he's around. One time I even saw you faint when he came too close to you."

Embarrassed by his very correct observations, Hinata began to blush a very red color, almost making her resemble a strawberry. "Th- that was the past. I no longer do those things Sasuke-kun. Oh please don't tell anyone about that!" Hinata pleaded, red in the face, with an iron grip on his arm.

Glancing at her grip on his arm, and then her severe blush, he gently pulled away from her and smirked. "Hn, maybe." And just like that he began continuing on his path to the academy, leaving a very red faced and confused Hinata, before she once again caught up to him.

Little did they know, this would be the start of a very new friendship.

~OoO~

Sitting in her usual seat at the back of the classroom, she began to glance around, and observe her classmates. Sitting with both his arms on the desk, and head in between them sleeping, and snoring very loudly was Shikamaru. Shikamaru was one of the laziest people she's ever met, but he was also one of the nicest. Ever since he stuck up for Choji against those bullies, she somewhat admired him. He'd only wanted to live an unremarkably, laid back life, something she'd often thought about also. Speaking of Choji, next to Shikamaru, was him munching loudly on a bag of chips. How this didn't disturb Shikamaru's slumber was a mystery to her. Across the room, staring out the window, was the one Uchiha who she had that awfully embarrassing conversation with this morning. She still couldn't get over his teasing, she was going to pay him back somehow. On the very opposite of Sasuke, was Naruto, standing up from his seat and pointing, currently having a heated, yet very loud conversation with their sensei.

"Oi, sensei, when are we gonna do our shuriken practice? It's so boring in this class, -dattebayo."

With a very disturbing twitch of Iruka-sensei's eye, he loudly reverted back, "Naruto! If you don't sit in your seat and quiet down, you won't do any type of training!"

Looking defeated, Naruto huffed back to his seat, and waited to hear what his annoying sensei had to say next.

"Now, before I was rudely interrupted," he said looking at Naruto, with him returning the same glare on his little tanned face, "I was going to announce that we will now be heading outside to begin our training." With some praises of, "Yosh!" a snore from Shikamaru, a chump from Choji, and a couple squeals from the girls, for being able to see Sasuke's skills, we all began to form a line and head outside.

~OoO~

"Ok guys, from today, we will start practicing with shuriken. Now I want you all to line up in four different lines. Remember to be careful, I will call your name-"

Before their sensei could even finish his sentence, several students started to throw their shuriken. Some grazing the side of the post, some hitting trees behind them, and she even saw a couple go up, and oddly never come back down. Getting that weird twitch in his eye again, something he should really get checked out, their sensei shouted, "ENOUGH! We will continue this in a civilized manner. And obviously, many of you haven't been practicing like how I assigned you to do. Sasuke-kun, please come and demonstrate to the class how to CORRECTLY hit the target with your shuriken!" As Sasuke began to walk up to the front of one of the lines, there were various shouts of "Sasuke-kun" and "I love you Sasuke-kun" before Naruto jumped forward pointing an accusing finger at him saying, "HEY SENSEI! Why does Sasuke-teme get to show the class, I bet I can do it better than him."

Uh oh, there goes that nasty twitch again, but before their sensei could say anything, Sasuke's beloved fangirls beat him to it. "NARUTOOOOOO!" They began before cracking their knuckles and moving towards Naruto. "Heh, heh I was just joking, really." He said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Don't let it happen again NARU-TARD." came Ino, followed by a punch from Sakura.

Hinata sweat dropped at this, she was really doing this a lot lately. 'Sasuke-kun's fangirls can be very scary.'

Pleased at the newfound quietness from the knuckleheaded Naruto, Iruka-Sensei cleared his throat. "Ok, now that we've got that out the way, Sasuke-kun, please continue." Getting into stance, he lined up with his target, before throwing each Shuriken, all hitting the target.

"Wow, that was very good Sasuke. See, that is how you must hit the target." Iruka-sensei said before all of his fangirls began praising their beloved Sasuke-kun, and a few snide remarks from the boys of their class.

"Tch." Came Sasuke, before he smirked at me, with his eyes almost saying, 'you can't possibly do better than that.' Remembering what Sarutobi-sensei told her about being a humble ninja, she feigned a blushed and averted her eyes in a way of almost agreeing with him. She knew how she'd pay him back for teasing her this morning. Before she could step up and take her turn, "Hey I can do better than that. Just watch. I am Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage and I-"

Almost breaking his clipboard between his hands, Iruka-sensei yelled, "For goodness-sake Naruto, it is not your turn!" Pinching the bridge of his nose, "Hyuga Hinata, you're up next."

Taking a deep breath and walking up a little, Hinata began to grab her shuriken, while activating her Byakugan. Focusing some chakra in her hands, and transferring it to the shuriken, she released any nervousness dwelling inside, and then threw her shuriken. All of them hitting the targets, and then going through the dummies to stick in the tree behind it. After being pleased with her success, she turns to look at all the expectant faces, who were now gaping, with shock on their faces. Yes, even our little Sasuke, before schooling his features to a small frown. 'Payback sure is a batch' she thought, remembering her father say something along those lines, and being very confused by it. Now it was her turn to smirk at him after they made eye contact.

After getting over his initial shock, Iruka-sensei turned towards Hinata. "Hinata-chan, where did you learn that technique?" He asked disbelievingly. "I learned it on my own sensei." Came Hinata's reply. "Wow, well that is a Chunin level technique, I might have to talk to Hokage-sama about moving you up."

Now it was Hinata's turn to be shocked. She didn't know if she wanted to be moved up. She wanted to graduate with her classmates. And her moving up a class certainly wasn't going to prevent her clan from gaining suspicions of her newfound skills. She'd have to talk to the Hokage herself about keeping most of her abilities a secret from her clan.

After a few more students being called to practice their shuriken throwing, Naruto's name was finally called. "FINALLY!" Naruto yelled. Running up to the right spot, he eagerly began to gather his shuriken and throw them, one after the other, his aim getting worse, only landing one shuriken on the dummy, yet far from the target. Feeling bad at his defeated look, Hinata began to walk towards Naruto and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun, if you plan on hitting the target, you have to make sure your aim is on point. Make sure you are lined up with your target. Relax your stance, lock your elbows, and release the shuriken. Like this." Remembering what her sensei taught her, and reciting it back to him, before grabbing a shuriken off the ground, following her steps, and hitting the target.

Blushing a little, Naruto said, "Thanks, Hinata-chan." Before using what she just taught him, and throwing the shuriken. At first, he was still far off, but after he begin to relax and repeat her words in his mind, He started to get closer and closer to the target. Pleased with his progress, he thanked her again before promising to keep practicing and getting better.

If this was Hinata a couple months ago, she'd have fainted by now, if, she was able to get those words out to him of course. But instead, she smiled at the thought of helping one of her many precious people. She couldn't wait until she made all of Konoha feel this happy.


End file.
